Psychicly Stylin Troubles
by Swim Geek
Summary: Its the day of Chelsea's big surprise party for her 15th birthday. But Raven has another one of her wacked out visions and is afraid that something's going to go wrong...will Chelsea's big surprise party happen? R
1. The Perfect Party

"Alright Eddie!" Raven sighed while talking to herself. "I need you now!"

Raven was waiting for Eddie to come over to help plan Chelsea's surprise birthday party. It was her fifteenth birthday and Raven needed all of the help she could get with this party. But how could she do it without Eddie?

"Eddie T. is in the hiz-ouse!"

_That must be Eddie!_ Raven thought to herself as she ran down the cream colored staircase to the Baxter's kitchen. Just as she had expected. Eddie was already shoving his face with the ice cream she had bought for the party. Good thing she had five more gallons of mint chocolate chip in the freezer downstairs.

"Eddie!" she shouted. "Common dude you have to help me plan Chelsea's surprise birthday party!"

"Common Ray you know I got your back," Eddie said with a motion of his hands. "Ya, I know Eddie, but I'm still really worried about-"

"Don't even say it Ray, Chelsea's surprise birthday will be fine," he said in a reassuring manner. "I hope," he softly added to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing don't worry Ray, and you were saying that-"

"I need you to pick up a list of things for me while I finish Chelsea's birthday present," she said in a happy but droned voice. "What'd you get her?" Eddie asked as he put down the Rocky Rode and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well, I'm making her a dress," Raven said in a not-so-happy tone. "What's wrong with a dress?" Eddie commented after hearing Raven's tone of voice.

"Well...I don't know which color to make it!"

"Why don't you make it in red?" Eddie asked while licking his fingers.

"Well, I thought of that, then I thought that the dress might blend in with her hair, so I was thinking green!" Raven said once again looking happy.

"Green is good," Eddie commented while taking out one of the hidden ice cream containers. "Eddie, that's for the party!" Raven scowled at Eddie while she swiped the gallon of ice cream away. "Woops, I know that face," Eddie gave a small laugh while he grabbed the list. "I'll be going now," Eddie dashed out the door as the words of Eddie floated back over Raven._ Common Ray, you know I got your back. _

_Vision:_

_"I'm really sorry Ray!" I heard Eddie's voice call as I saw people standing over me in some type of disbelief._

_Oh no, what was that supposed to mean? Was something bad going to happen? This party means so much to me! I just hope Eddie does his job_. _I hope he **does** have my back_ Raven thought to herself.


	2. A Good Party Goes Wrong

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse... " Cory loudly read to his best friend – his pet rat. "Ya know what Lionel?" Cory continued. "I bet we could change that to rat if we wanted to..."

With a smug smile on his face, Cory quickly picked up a red inked pen and scribbled out the word "mouse," while in its place he wrote "rat."

"That's much, much better," Cory said in a baby voice to Lionel. He then decided to start the story back over, just to see how what he called, A Rat's Christmas, sounded. "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a _rat _- "

"Cory!" Raven shouted in a tone of deceitful disbelief. "Okay, first of all, why are you reading Twas the Night Before Christmas, and – "

"You mean A Rat's Christmas," Cory said in a reassuring voice. "Um, whatever," Raven continued. "I thought I asked you to leave the house! Chelsea's birthday party is starting in four hours and I need to decorate, and finish her present, and get the food ready and – "

"Ray, Chels is my girl, and I'm staying for her birthday party to give her my present," Cory said in a – I don't even need to say it. "Cory what present would you..." Raven said as she the thought of what Cory had just said. "Ya nasty!" she screamed all of a sudden as the thought of her and her brother came to her head... She shuddered and gasped all at the same time.

The shudder and the gasp led to a faint as Raven plummeted into a dark dream...

**Meanwhile...**

"Ray! Raven! Are you okay?" Cody shouted over his sister as he waved a book over her face. "WAKE UP ALREADY! CHELSEA'S PARTY IS STARTING IN THREE AND A HALF HOURS!"

"Whose party?" a voice behind Cory said. "Uh oh..." Cory muttered to himself. "Better play it cool." "Hey Chelsea baby," Cory said in a cool and calm voice.

Chelsea gave a depressed sigh. "Hi Cory, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Chelsea baby," he said again in a slick tone. "You can tell me anything." He kicked Raven under the bed as he slid closer to Chelsea. "Uh, Cory, first of all, you have no chance with me, you're only like ten."

"Twelve," he said quickly. "Same difference," she said back.

"Anyways," she continued. "I don't feel special, I feel like no one is acknowledging that it's my birthday!" She gave a small frown as she plopped herself down onto a pink computer desk chair and began to spin herself in rapid circles. "You know, _I will always_ think you're special," Cory said in another one of his slick tones. "Uh, whatever," she continued. "Do you know where Ray is?"

"Let's talk about us Chelsea baby," Cory said as Chelsea abruptly stopped spinning and bolted for the door. "Chelsea, I mean-" Cory thought over what he had just said for a moment. "Never mind, that _is_ what I meant," Cory said as he frantically pulled Raven out from under his bunk beds and onto the carpet that lay below. Once again, he began waving the same book over her face. "Oh Ray," he muttered to himself. "I want Chelsea to have the best birthday ever! I don't want her to be disappointed! You are the only one who can give her the birthday party. SO WAKE UP!" he finished in a shrieking voice.


End file.
